LAS DOS CARAS DEL AMOR
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: En su primer día en Manhattan, Eren conoce a la dulce Peyton Ackerman; y es así como termina preguntándose si en verdad es la renegada hermana gemela de su amargado jefe, Levi Ackerman. Pero pronto terminará dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, son más iguales de lo que parecen. UA. OoC. EreRi. TID!Levi. MúltiplePersonalidad!Levi.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **TID!Levi** | _MúltiplePersonalidad!Levi_

 **N/A** : Sólo para aclarar cualquier duda: no, no es un _fem!Levi_. Aquí, Levi sufre de un _Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo_ (mejor conocido como **Personalidad Múltiple** ). Así que, en pocas palabras, Levi tiene doble personalidad; aunque esto lo explicaré más adelante :B

Está dedicado a la _Mikraller_ porque me sentí culpable por haberle dejado final abierto en el otro fic que hice para ella XD.

En fin, espero que les guste /o/

 **Ojo** : es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **LAS DOS CARAS DEL AMOR.**

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_.  
 **Dedicado a** : _Mikraller_.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**.  
 _Levi y Peyton._

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Le conocí cuando recién llegaba de Alemania.

No era un día del todo común; empezaría una nueva vida en un lugar que era totalmente desconocido para mí. Me había mudado porque, gracias a que me había graduado de la universidad con un buen promedio —el quinto mejor—, tenía una excelente oferta de trabajo en una de las mejores empresas de Manhattan.

Sí, quizá había sido una decisión que tomé repentinamente sin pensar en cuenta a nadie de mi familia —y me sentía bastante mal por eso—. Pero era bastante impulsivo, a veces no pensaba demasiado en mis decisiones y en las consecuencias que traerían consigo, más no podía evitarlo. Deseaba tener mi propia vida, independizarme y aprender a levantarme por mi cuenta. Por eso —y sin el apoyo completo de mis padres— había llegado a Manhattan sólo con una maleta, mi mochila colgada al hombro y con la cabeza repleta de sueños que deseaba cumplir.

Tras ese pensamiento y con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro, me encaminé hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sorteando a las personas que se me atravesaran en el camino, mientras arrastraba la maleta de ruedas tras de mí.

No conocía a nadie allí, pero, para fortuna mía, Marco, el novio de Jean —un amigo mío de la universidad—, vivía en esa ciudad. Él se había ofrecido a darme hospedaje durante un tiempo, hasta que entrara a trabajar y pudiera encontrar un departamento que se amoldara a mi presupuesto.

—Entonces... ¿cuál era la dirección? —murmuré, para mí mismo, mientras me detenía a las afueras del aeropuerto y rebuscaba la nota dónde estaba la dirección de Marco. Tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo porque ya era de noche, y la luz de la farola apenas alumbraba—. Entre la calle Trost y la treintaitrés...

Solté un suspiro y me revolví el cabello. Detestaba eso pedir indicaciones, pero no me quedaba de otra. Realmente debía preguntar sino quería terminar perdido en una ciudad que no conocía ni mierda. Eché una mirada alrededor para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, todas las personas parecían moverse a cámara rápida, yendo de un lado a otro mientras hablaban por teléfono, miraban sus tabletas electrónicas o tomaban café como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era tan diferente al pueblo de Alemania dónde solía vivir...

—Eh... ¿disculpe?, ¿disculpe? —pregunté, medio nervioso, a la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero todos me ignoraban por completo, era como si no existiera en absoluto— ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor? Ayuda, por favor.

Bufé por lo bajo y dejé caer los brazos dramáticamente cuando nadie se detuvo para escucharme. ¿Qué acaso las personas de esa ciudad no tenían educación? Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que repasaba mi mano sobre mi cabello, maldiciendo mi suerte. No quería dormir bajo un puente —cuál vagabundo— esa noche.

Entonces, como si fuera un ángel mandado por algún ser Divino, esa chica apareció.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres —su suave voz logró sacarme de todos mis cavilaciones, y abrí los ojos para admirar a mi salvadora.

Era un poco baja —pero ligeramente más alta que una mujer normal—, tenía la piel pálida y, gracias a la tenue luz de la farola, parecía brillar. Su cabello era negro y lo usaba suelto, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados, sin embargo, usaba un poco de delineador negro para hacerlos más grandes y expresivos.

Sentí mi boca secarse al instante mientras un montón de escalofríos recorrían cada parte de mi espina dorsal. No creía en esas cosas como _«el amor a primera vista»_ , pero, ¡rayos!, caí por esa mujer en ese segundo. Ella era hermosa; sólo podía usar esa palabra para describir su belleza.

No obstante, sentí como si la hubiera visto antes...

—Yo... estoy... eh —así, como un pendejo, hice una pausa enorme. Simplemente no podía concentrarme del todo por estar mirándola. No podía dejar de verla, quería guardarme cada parte de ella en mi mente— una... uh... dirección.

Ella rió. Creo que fue por lo imbécil que me veía, pero en mi interior pedía que se burlara de mi acento tosco y no de mí.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó, de nuevo, cuando detuvo su risa. Muy lentamente, como si estuviera provocándome aún sin saberlo, llevó un poco de su pelo tras la oreja izquierda—. Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla.

Tuve que echarle un ojo a la nota de nuevo. Estaba tan apendejado por ella que, en realidad, me había olvidado de todo.

—Entre la calle Trost y la treintaitrés.

Ella llevó su dedo índice, con una perfecta manicura francesa en la uña, hasta su boca y lo dejó ahí, mientras miraba para todos lados. Parecía estar pensando muy seriamente.

—Oh, amigo, estás muy lejos —dijo, tras dedicarme una sonrisa dulce—. Eso es casi del otro lado.

Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan linda?

—¿En serio? —pregunté, verdaderamente preocupado. Ella asintió varias veces. Al final, sí terminaría durmiendo bajo ese puente.

—Pero puedo llevarte hasta allá, si quieres —se ofreció, clavando esos ojos oscuros y profundos en mí. Luego, una sonrisa recubrió su bonito rostro; sus pómulos se levantaron y ahí logré el ligero color melón que los adornaba.

Internamente me pregunté si ella siempre era tan confiada. Quiero decir, no nos conocíamos ni nada, pero ya estaba ofreciendo llevarme al otro lado de la ciudad. No pude evitar arrugar el gesto ante ese pensamiento, ¿qué tal si era una maleante que esperaba la mínima oportunidad para golpearme y quitar mis pocas pertenencias...?

 _«Has visto muchas películas últimamente, Eren_ —se burló mi pensamiento— _. Sólo mírala, no tiene pinta de ser una ladrona»_

La miré fijamente, para corroborar lo que decía mi mente, y encogí los hombros.

Oh, cierto.

De hecho, la ropa que portaba parecía ser cara; de diseñador. Usaba un vestido veraniego en color verde con dibujos de flores _vintages_ , le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas dejando el resto de sus piernas en libertad. Sus zapatos eran sencillos —pero no por eso menos baratos—; unas simples sandalias rojas, de esas que tenían unas tiras que podías anudar a tus piernas.

—¿Estará bien para ti? —inquirí, pestañeando— No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, seguramente tienes cosas importantes qué hacer.

Ella hizo un ademán bastante cómico al aire.

—No te preocupes por eso —ella sonrió—. Además... no tienes pinta de ser un maleante que me llevará al primer callejón oscuro que encuentre para violarme —su gesto se arrugó por un segundo cuando pensó sus palabras, acto seguido apretó su bolso de mano (también de diseñador) y entrecerró los ojos—. No lo eres, ¿verdad? Porqué déjame decirte que tengo gas pimienta y soy cinta negra en karate.

No supe por qué, pero me reí tras sus palabras. Encontraba que ella era bastante adorable cuando se lo proponía. Sentí su mirada clavarse en mí, mientras su cabeza se ladeaba un poco a la izquierda, como si no supiera a qué se debía mis carcajadas.

—Lo siento —tartamudeé, cuando paré de reír, limpiándome las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en mi rostro—. Es sólo que pensaba lo mismo sobre ti. No muchas personas ayudan de esa manera a un desconocido, ¿no lo crees?

Ella asintió, se veía muy animada.

—Bueno, siempre intento ayudar lo más que puedo; es parte de mi personalidad —declaró, luego volvió a sonreír y guiñó un ojo, dejándome sin aliento. Mierda, era tan hermosa—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Si nos vamos ahora aún alcanzamos el tren.

Y mi respuesta llegó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 **(...)**

—Acabo de darme cuenta que no he preguntado tu nombre.

Fue lo primero que dije, un poco avergonzado y rascándome la nuca, cuando nos habíamos acomodado en un par de asientos del tren que nos llevaría al otro lado de la ciudad. Ella pestañeó un par de veces, antes de soltar una risa pequeña que se caló hasta en lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

Me gustaba su risa, mucho.

—Peyton —respondió, regresando su mirada a mí. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, y creí enamorarme de ella en ese momento—. Mi nombre es Peyton Ackerman.

Entonces, tras la mención de su nombre, sentí que mi mundo se agitaba de una manera increíble; durante un segundo, ella me pareció inalcanzable y todas esas ridículas ilusiones que me había hecho se destruyeron en un parpadeo.

 _«Oh, así que así se siente cuando te rompen el corazón...»_

Quizá no tenía el honor de conocer personalmente a la familia Ackerman, que era una de las más influyentes en toda Nueva York, pero sabía —por todas esas revistas amarillentas y los chismes de internet— que todos sus integrantes eran bastante... _especiales_ —a falta de otra palabra para describirles sólo podía usar esa—. Sobretodo el actual dueño de las empresas, Levi Ackerman.

—Oh, así que eres Ackerman —murmuré, sólo para corroborar que había escuchado bien—. Yo empezaré a trabajar para tu familia mañana.

Esas palabras parecieron crear algo en ella porque sus ojos se iluminaron en seguida mientras volteaba a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es fantástico! —chilló, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar. No pude evitar sonreír al observar lo tierna que era— No muchas personas logran trabajar para mi hermano.

Ah, diablos. No podía ser cierto...

—¿Tu hermano...? ¿Tu hermano es Levi Ackerman? —adiviné, con un hilo de voz.

Ella encogió los hombros; se notó un poco incómoda por la mención de ese hecho, incluso.

—Sí, bueno. Somos algo así como hermanos gemelos... pero soy más bien la hija renegada —explicó, con una sonrisa pero no llegó a sus ojos—. Mi hermano nunca me ha querido; es como si yo no _existiese_. Soy sólo un estorbo para él.

Y me enojé. Me enojé mucho. Digo, ¿qué clase de hermano no querría a su hermana? ¿Qué le pasaba al tal Levi Ackerman?

—Oye, no te pongas así —murmuré, mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías. Quizá había sido muy repentino, pero ella no rompió el contacto. En cambio, me miró con las mejillas cubiertas de un leve rojo—. No vale la pena que te sientas triste por eso. A mí me gusta mucho verte sonreír, te ves más bonita.

No supe por qué lo dije, pero lo hice y muy tarde me arrepentí de mis palabras. El color rojo que invadió a mis cachetes no se comparó con nada, solté sus manos por mero reflejo y empecé a reírme como un imbécil. ¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! Acababa de quedar como alguna clase de acosador, o algo peor.

Pero Peyton, lejos de sentirse incómoda ante mis palabras, sonrió con más ganas al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi temblorosa mano entre las suyas, de nuevo, y le daba un fuerte apretón. Esta de más mencionar que me sonrojé como nunca.

Diablos, cada vez me sentía más y más enamorado de ella. No era normal eso, ¿o sí...?

—Gracias, eh... —comentó, pero dejó su frase a medias cuando recordó que, en realidad, yo no le había dicho mi nombre.

—Eren —respondí, apresurado—. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger.

Peyton sonrió genuinamente, e internamente recé para que el viaje en tren no terminara nunca.

 **(...)**

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué por primera vez al lugar donde —yo pensaba— trabajaría los durante los siguientes años, no pude sentirme más nervioso. Las manos me temblaban y estaba seguro que mi cuerpo ya había comenzado a soltar cantidades industriales de sudor.

Sin embargo, también estaba eufórico. La noche anterior, luego de haber llegado hasta el departamento de Marco, Peyton me había asegurado que nos encontraríamos otra vez y me eso me había emocionado muchísimo. De hecho, hasta me pude conseguir su número telefónico; al menos tenía una amiga en esa ciudad tan nueva y desconocida para mí. Era fantástico saber que (además de Marco, quién resultó ser muy amable) tendría una amiga ahí.

Tomé una larga respiración, para intentar tranquilizarme un poco, y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente listo, escurrí mis pies hasta la enorme puerta de cristal de la imponente empresa que se alzaba frente a mí. Daría mi mejor esfuerzo, trabajaría muy duro cada día, les haría saber que no había sido un error aceptarme en sus filas.

Luego de pedir un poco de información a la secretaria que estaba en la entrada, me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Apreté el botón para subir, y esperé balanceándome sobre mis pies hasta que la puerta se abriera —cosa que no tardó en ocurrir—. Entonces, luego de sentir, por un milisegundo, que mi vida cambiaría en ese momento, entré elevador y oprimí un número.

Y _ocurrió_ cuando una mano, pequeña y demasiado pálida, detuvo la puerta del ascensor antes de que se cerrara.

 **(...)**

Le conocí en mi primer día de trabajo.

Cuando le vi entrar al pequeño espacio del elevador, me sorprendí muchísimo y creí quedarme sin respiración por segunda vez en toda mi vida, mientras mis ojos divagaban por cada pequeño milímetro de su refinado rostro.

Era guapo, debía admitirlo.

Muy guapo, de hecho.

Levi Ackerman estaba ahí, con su imponente uno sesenta de estatura, mirándome con esos ojos pequeños y rasgados como si fuera sólo una mierda insignificante en su mundo. Le escuché chasquear la lengua, antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y dirigir sus orbes hacia cualquier lado.

 _«Son iguales..._ —jadeó mi mente— _Son jodidamente iguales... Sólo que uno tiene cara se gato castrado»_

Agité la cabeza con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que sumía el mismo botón de hacía un rato. Él era mi jefe —el hermano gemelo/idéntico de Peyton— y debía tratarlo con todo el respeto que se merecía. Mis puños se apretaron a los lados de mi cuerpo, mientras asentía muchas veces para mí mismo, alentándome en silencio.

 _«¡Tú puedes, Eren!»_

—Bu-buen día —quise sonar lo más normal posible pero, además de tener un acento jodidamente tosco, me sentía nervioso. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, incluso—. Soy Eren Jaeger. ¡Apartir de hoy trabajaré para usted, señor Ackerman!

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Ah, así que tú eres el mocoso que viene desde Alemania —corroboró, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Era fría, de hecho, como si todo le diera igual; muy diferente a la de Peyton—. Espero que seas de utilidad. Sino, ten por seguro que te echaré a la calle sin importarme más. ¿Quedó claro?

Diablos, todos esos chismes tenían razón. Él era demasiado difícil.

—¡Sí-sí, señor! —me puse rígido. Levi sólo alzó una ceja, sin decir más.

Por alguna razón, los siguientes segundos que pasamos dentro de esa pequeña cabina me resultaron lentos, súper lentos. Sentía la garganta seca y no podía dejar de cambiar mi peso en mis pies; primero en el derecho, luego en el izquierdo. Quería caerle bien a mi jefe, que él tuviera una imagen excelente de mí, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle.

¿Sería buena idea mencionar a su hermana...?

« _Pero ella dijo que no se llevan bien_ —me recordó mi subconsciente»

—A-ayer conocí a su hermana —dije, antes de que pudiera detener las palabras. Él me miró cómo si no entendiera de qué cosa hablaba—. A Peyton, me refiero. Ella me llevó hasta mi departamento; es muy linda y...

No lo vi venir, lo juro.

Antes de poder reaccionar si quiera, Levi ya me tenía contra la pared del elevador —aún con la monumental diferencia entre nuestros tamaños, él era bastante fuerte—. Mi espalda había chocado contra el muro con fuerza, logrando liberar un gemido de dolor de mi garganta, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fiereza a las solapas de mi saco y me miraba como si quisiera acabar con mi existencia en ese instante.

 _¿Qué coño...?_

—¿¡Qué conociste a quién, pequeña mierda!? —ladró, con un tono de voz que me heló.

—A... A su... hermana, Peyton —respondí, por temor.

—¡Esa maldita perra! —escupió, iracundo, azotando mi espalda contra la pared una vez más—. Escúchame bien, cucaracha de alcantarilla —amenazó, clavando esos ojos tan idénticos, pero a la vez tan diferentes, a los de Peyton, en mí. Temblé, temblé de puro miedo—, si le mencionas la existencia de esa zorra a alguien más estás perdido, ¿entiendes? Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe enterarse de su existencia, ¿quedó claro, pendejo?

Asentí temiendo de terminar malherido por culpa de ese pequeño monstruo. Pero, justo en ese segundo —y para mi buena suerte—, la puerta del elevador se abrió. Mi jefe soltó mi saco, gruñó muchísimas maldiciones y salió como alma que lleva el Diablo de la cabina.

Pestañé, sintiendo que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, mirando como se alejaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

 _¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : Sí, Levi y Peyton son la _misma persona_ XD. Sé que no se entiende mucho, pero la historia irá tomando sentido en los siguientes capítulos XD.

Pos no sé qué decir sobre este fic XD. La historia se me ocurrió mientras veía un dorama coreano con mi hermana ( _Jekyll, Hyde and Me_ ) —que está muy bueno, por cierto. Lo recomiendo bastante; me hizo reír muchísimo— , y dije: ''Mmm... ¿qué pasaría si Eren se enamorara de un Levi con doble personalidad?'' E_È Y ¡bum! así nació la trama de esta historia XD.

Espero que les haya gustado :3. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review, ¡son mi alimento de cada día! *-*

Por cierto, ¿alguien de por aquí es beta? D: estoy en busca de una para que me revise mis escritos ; A ;. Si a alguien le interesa puede mandarme un mensaje privado, gracias ;3

Pasen buen día /o/

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
